


No future without the present

by Mokiitoffee



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Analysis, F/F, F/M, Poetry, except its for characters i do not fully understand as im very out of the loop, or a rambly excuse for it, theres gonna be other stuff later. tags are to change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29578302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mokiitoffee/pseuds/Mokiitoffee
Summary: Slightly sloppy poems centered around dream smp characters as I come up with them. Minecraft in real life au, you know the drill.
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu/Captainpuffy, Niki | Nihachu/Wilbur Soot
Kudos: 1





	No future without the present

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not too sure what's going on with Wilbur's wife [?] since I'm just recently getting into the fandom, but I'm just gonna assume she died and wilbur / vilbur are the same, hope that makes sense lol. 
> 
> the person at the end is Puffy, and wilbur and nikis relationship is implied to be romantic and a little unhealthy on both sides after his sanity depleted because this is all my insane little au in my head from the lore I've pieced together. update schedule undecided, but stuff for tommy, dream and quackity r for sure coming up sometime
> 
> Sorry the pattern on this is sloppy and the symbolism can be a lot, you can tell I don't know a ton abt literature and I started to ramble. this is mostly a project for me to vent and get back into the funk of writing, so criticism is appreciated, but getting into the actual content

It feels so silly now, to try and take her revenge  
Like a doting cartoon villain, who doesn't know when to quit.  
And to a certain extent, she sees it too. What she's become, how far she's fallen.  
But she swears, she's in the right. She swears it's worth the fight.  
And it'd keep her up at night, to think she's no longer in the right. 

Do you hear it, incoming quick, over the mountains?  
Burning bright, sizzling hot, lava dripping comet.  
It's all for them, it's all for them, and it's far too late for stalling.  
But she swears, it's only just. She swears, it's but a must.  
And the fire swallows her gentle heart, leaves in its place glittered dust.

It was warm and friendly, from the start, an inviting fire that'd do no harm,  
But his touch and goals were gasoline, fanning a feral flame.  
She loved so kindly, forgave so grandly, and it tore her home apart,  
All their fault, crowned a grief-fuelled queen, it'd only be fair if he took the blame.

When the reds of fire and bloodshed clear from her foggy mind, for a split second, she remembers a better time;  
a time of selling flowers from a rainbow orchid, and picnic dates with a lover who was kind and shared her own artistic mind.  
When the ringing in her ears dies down, and she ignores the blood dampening her gown, she can almost hear Beyond the overwhelming loud; sweet laughter underneath the hot sun, friends she thought she knew who got along.

She swings her legs back and forth, as if moving any more is a burden.  
Her thoughts hurt to acknowledge, but she's learned well from terrorized word vomit,  
blissful ignorance and obliviousness only cause for regret-filled bawling.  
She's sworn to the sword, originality bored, molding her own path one of war,  
hope is a fickle, useless thing, but it's always the one thing she's willing to fall for.

As badly as it might burn her, she entertains the thought that maybe, just maybe, to love and be loved isn't the worst thing in the world, and her theory is reaffirmed as she's brought back down to the earth.  
But she swears, she'll be okay. she swears, one day she'll feel the same.  
Soft, clawed fingers comb sweetly through her hair, and she feels her eyes sting with the long-forgotten act of care.


End file.
